


chase - preferences

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: how they would try to win you over
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/Reader, Michael Gray/Reader, Polly Gray/Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	chase - preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs aren't mine, full credit goes to the owners.   
> This is a repost of my Tumblr page that I wanted to share here.

#  **_Tommy Shelby_ **

• would feel weird about having to win you over and make extra efforts because that’s something that he’s not used to

• but, he’d take it as a game and actually have fun in the process

• the man knows that he’s charming and he’d use it at his advantage

• he’d place his hand on your lower back when he’d walk behind you, compliment you, and not once taking his gaze off you, … everything that could potentially make you blush

• would invite you to his mansion and ask the chef to prepare the fanciest dinner

• he’d send you gifts and mostly lots of jewels with notes in which he’d ask you to wear them next time around

• he’d even dance with you during parties just to get closer

• ever since he overheard you telling Ada how sexy he looked when he smoked, he’d coincidentally happen to be lighting up a cigarette every time you’d walk-in

• he also knows that he’s generally seen as a heartless man so he’d put the effort into showing you that he can also be romantic and caring

#  _**Arthur Shelby** _

• he’d be too shy to walk up to you and confess his feelings

• his cheeks would heat up when you’d talk to him, look at him or just breathe in his direction

• his brows would rise and he’d have a stupid smile hanging on his lips

• would quickly look at Tommy for reassurance

• Tommy would nod from afar to let him know that everything’s fine with an amused smile on his face

• once Tommy would be fed up to see his brother being so slow about confessing, he’d tell him everything that in his opinion, would win any woman over in a heartbeat

_“You went to war but you can’t tell her you to love her?”_

_“It’s not that easy, Tom”_

_“Yes, it is, Arthur. Just go to her house and tell her, eh?”_

• Arthur would dress up at random occasions, would bring you flowers, try a new way to brush his hair, ask John to teach him jokes

• he would just be so adorable because he’d try his best to show you how charmed he is

#  _**John Shelby** _

• oh John is a cocky boy

• would actually be surprised that you weren’t already begging him to take you on a date

• wouldn’t understand and ask Ada about it

 _“Not every girl is desperate, John.”_ she’d joke

• though, since it was new to him, he’d find it amusing and see it as a game that he had to win

• would tell you his best jokes, even rehearse them in his head before telling them

• would often ask you on dates but he’d be annoyed when you’d decline because of how much work you had

• he wouldn’t find it amusing anymore when he’d realize how bad he really wanted to spend time with you

_“C’mon, just make some time for me.”_

_“John-”_

_“Please. Just one date and I promise you won’t regret it.”_

• would take you to the Garrison

_“Dance with me.”_

• though, he wanted you so bad that he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer

• as time would pass by, he’d become more comfortable and wouldn’t hesitate to just pull you into a hug whenever he wanted to or just kiss the top of your head when you’d least expect it

#  _**Polly Gray** _

• she’d buy you so many gifts

• dresses, jewelry, shoes, books, paintings

• would find random excuses just to invite you over

• she’d be sad when you’d have to leave and try to find new subjects to talk about just to keep the conversation going

_“So... It’s been raining today. I hate the rain. Don’t you?”_

• she’d start to speak faster when you’d stare at her for too long because it would make her shy

• would take you to fancy places to impress you

• she would take so long in the bathroom just to be pretty for you

• would melt inside when you’d notice a change in her hair or clothing

• she’d read the books you like to show you that she listens


End file.
